


Four Times Kathryn Janeway Yields and One Time She Doesn’t

by Curator



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Four Times, s01 e09 Prime Factors, s02 e25 Resolutions, s5 e10 Counterpoint, s6 e11 Fair Haven, s7 e15 Workforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator
Summary: A drabble for each time Kathryn Janeway gives in … and the one time she does exactly what she wants. Yes, in terms of activities on the spectrum of intimacy.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Jaffen/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Gathorel Labin, Kathryn Janeway/Kashyk, Kathryn Janeway/Michael Sullivan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 37





	1. I'm the Last One Here — Kathryn Janeway/Gathorel Labin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).



> For MiaCooper, who said, “I think it's time you wrote a KJ/Gath fic. You know you want to.” Ironically, I said no — and then decided she was right.

She lightly mentions being the last one left, hoping he’ll take the hint that it’s late and she should return to her ship.

But the magistrate puckers and closes in, his wine-soaked breath sickly sweet yet acidic. 

Her stomach twists.

If she bungles first contact, her crew could be punished. They’re a good crew. They deserve this shore leave.

She stills the desperate, micro-movements of her neck. 

She’ll let his lips mash against hers. 

It’ll be okay. 

Then she hears, “Captain!” Her head pivots, the magistrate misses his target, and she vows to promote Harry Kim at her earliest opportunity.


	2. We Have to Talk About This — Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway

Woman warrior? Leader of a tribe? She’s neither anymore. She’s stranded and scared and cursing herself for trying to have this discussion about parameters when intimate gifts had already signaled his intentions. 

But what can she do? There’s only the two of them. Celibacy isn’t appealing and she’s exiled for the rest of her life. 

The shelter walls close in centimeter by centimeter and the air seems distinctly under-oxygenated and there’s pressure behind her eyes when she thinks about her ship warping farther and farther away, but she raises her hand slowly, haltingly, and lets his fingers lace with hers.


	3. I Might Even Kiss You Back — Kathryn Janeway/Michael Sullivan

A lot of things seem like a good idea at first. 

Attending a Kimtones concert. 

Asking Neelix what’s for lunch. 

Fucking a hologram.

“Oh my!” she says. “I’m due back to County Clare.”

She still has her bra and panties on and she leaps off the bed to gather her dress.

The bartender’s strong arm catches her waist.

“Are you a lass who would leave before finishing what she came here for?” he asks roughly. 

This _is_ what she came here for, so she lets the hologram follow its programming as tears slide down her temples and into her hair.


	4. I’m Sure It’ll Be Fine — Kathryn Janeway/Jaffen

He groans against her skin, “Kathryn,” and it sounds right. 

But also not right. As if there’s a similar-sounding name she should be accustomed to hearing. A name that hung around her neck like a medal, too heavy to be comfortable but a reward all the same.

He’s between her legs now and she can’t remember the last time she did this but something about his grey hair is comfortingly familiar through the haze in her mind that means she’s due for another inoculation at the plant.

He’s a good man. 

He wants this and she does, too.

Doesn’t she?


	5. I Was Planning on Asking You to Stay — Kathryn Janeway/Kashyk

His lips are softer than a human’s. 

Of course they are. Everything about him has kept her off balance, unsure, straining to keep up in a two-person mental relay race. 

Until now....

He pulls away. 

It could be over. 

Just a kiss in an empty shuttlebay.

But she hungers to touch his skin, twine his hair between her fingers, feel hardness in his pants pressed against her.

She pulls the Devore closer.

She remembers her threat to confine him to quarters and, as his lips caress hers and her hands roam, she aches that she didn’t make good on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering why Threshold isn’t represented here, it’s because I looked up [how salamanders reproduce](https://www.joyofanimals.com/salamanders-mate-reproduce/) and there’s no physical contact.


End file.
